Chapter 11
is the eleventh chapter of the Silver Spoon manga. Hachiken and the rest of Yezo High participate in the yearly "Yezo Civil War" against the Yezo Industrial High School. The events wore down the male students, the female students not going through the same level of intensity as their male classmates, and the events end with a large party between the two schools. Hachiken then makes plans of studying at the dorms for his summer break only to find that the dorms will be closed. Aki then offers Hachiken to come and work on her family's farm part-time since he doesn't want to return home. Summary The sun is beating down on the Equestrian Club during today's practice. We open to see the usual, Maron acting defiantly against his rider, Hachiken. After calling the proud horse ugly, Maron manages to dunk his rider in the water below, causing Hachiken to look up at the bright blue sky. Aki compliments Hachiken and says that he's getting a lot better at riding. Hachiken proudly announces that he found the trick to completely control "Dot-face", leading Maron to stray off course and walk the rider into some low-reaching tree branches. Aki then notes that Hachiken is still looking down on horses. Ookawa then tells Hachiken that he should treat Maron with respect seeing as he has a high sense of pride. The members of the club then begin to discuss positions in the Calvary Battle for the upcoming "Civil War", seeing as they are in the Equestrian Club. Under the same sun and sky, the Yezo Industrial High School makes their appearance on campus, each group yielding their respective flags. This marks the begining of the 53rd Annual Civil War between the Yezo Agricultural High School and the Yezo Industrial High School. Almost immediately after the intercom announces the start of the war, the students from their respective schools begin to berate the other. Comments such as "You guys smell like dirt!" and "Don't make me weld that mouth of yours shut!" come from the Industrial school. Meanwhile the Agricultural students shoot back with "We'll shove you into a meat smoker!" and "We'll cut of your food supply, your freeloaders!", all while Hachiken and Aikawa watch from the sidelines. Away from the feuding, the staff from both schools are happily greeting one another, saying that they are looking forward to another good event this year. It is then explained that the Yezo Civil War is a sports festival held between the two high schools, their distance from one another being six kilometers. Over the past 53 years, this "Civil War" has become a major tradition for both schools. It is then announced at the end that after all events are over, there would be a large Genghis Khan party and that that's probabl what the students are looking forward to the most out of the whole thing. They start things off with the Calvary Battles. It is here that we see that Hachiken and Tokiwa have been chosen as riders. Hachiken questions whether it's alright or not for him to be the rider while his "horse" tells him to just leave it up to them. Hachicken takes a moment to savor the feeling of friendship that most likely formed during the previous pizza party, shedding some manly tears in the process. The gun goes off and the match begins, all cavalry members charging at full speed, Hachiken almost falling over in the process. Once the two opposing sides collide, however, all of the riders go flying. Hachiken and Tokiwa ask furiously why they allowed the riders to get knocked off and the remaining students explain that in their version of the Calvary Battle, they only lose if the horse gets knocked down, rendering the riders useless and just there for decoration. Meanwhile, the girls are having a leisurely time playing softball with one another, nothing as dramatic or violent as the males. A quick cut to the males show a Tug-of-War battle involving the Holstein Trio. Back to the girls and we see a fun match of Badminton, the girls not playing gossiping all the while. The guys are then shown in an all out Relay Race while the girls are playing Table Tennis. While the two schools are arguing once again, one of the teachers calls for their help in order to herd some cattle. Afterwards, the event ends and the awards ceremony begins. We see the Industrial Students working and creating barbecues out of spare materials lying around the campus. The two schools then have a nice Genghis Khan party, complimenting their welding skills and quality of the available vegetables respectively, before the Industrial school returns to their campus. Later we see the guys resting and washing up in the dorm bathhouse. Hachiken notices that he's beginning to gain some muscle in the time he's spent at the school, flexing in front of a nearby mirror as Beppu watches from behind. Just as Hachiken was feeling good about his newly developed body, more students enter with even more toned bodies than his own, crushing his spirits. Hachiken tries to remind himself that he didn't come to this school just to gain a farmer's muscular build and returns to his room with plans of studying all summer break. It is then when he reads a notice on a bulletin board that the dorms is scheduled to be closed for summer vacation for repair work. In the stables, Aki tells Hachiken that the club members that live nearby would be taking care of the horses over the break. She then asks him if he's going home for the break, Hachiken awkwardly saying that there's no reason for him to return home. He then thinks to himself that it's more of a reason of him not wanting to return home rather than having no reason to. Aki then asks if he would want to go home with her to Mikage Ranch since both of her parents are going to be gone. Upon hearing this, Hachiken is first stunned at the offer, and then makes three over-the-top poses before questioning whether or not her grandparents would be present, to which Aki confirms. Although he is slightly disappointed at this fact, he is happy that he wouldn't have to go through the shock when he arrives. Aki then tells him that because her dad has a hernia, he would be in the hospital meaning that she was inviting him for the manual labor. Hachiken then ends the school year with thoughts of a summer job. Characters in Order of Appearance # Maron # Yūgo Hachiken # Aki Mikage # Shin'ei Ookawa # Shinnosuke Aikawa # Keiji Tokiwa # Ichirō Komaba # Mayumi Yoshino # Holstein Trio # Tarō Beppu Navigation Category:Chapters